1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a web, and more particularly to an apparatus for cutting a web used in making beverage containers.
2. Prior Art
It is a general practice to pack beverages such as milk, juice, yogurt, etc. in paper containers. Such paper containers are usually made of laminated materials made up of a base material such as paper covered with a synthetic resin or metallic foil, depending upon the desired purpose.
When manufacturing such a container, both side edges of a continuous belt-like laminated material (hereinafter called a "web") are joined to form a cylindrical shape as shown in FIG. 7. The cylindrical web 1 is then cut into individual cylindrical bodies 1' having specified dimensions and made into package containers 1". The containers 1" are then filled with beverages via a filling device and sealed by a sealing device to make the final container 1"'.
FIG. 8 is a schematic illustration showing the above described process The rolled web 1 is fed out to a first cutter b by a feeding device a, and this first cutter b makes notches 3 on the web 1. The folding device c turns up both edges of the web 1 toward the center thereof, and the turned edges are joined by a sealing device d. The web 1 which is thus in a cylindrical shape is cut by a second cutter e into individual cylindrical bodies 1' of a predetermined size.
The web 1 is fed out intermittently so that it is cut by predetermined size by the cutter e, which is made up of upper and lower blades In order to feed the web 1 accurately, (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-118658 (1984)), notches 3 are provided on the web 1, and the upper and lower blades oscillate in a direction which is the same as the web 1 so that the notches 3 engages with the upper blade. Thus, cutting of the web 1 can be accurately controlled at the notches 3.
When cutting the web 1, it is unavoidable that a fine dust of paper powder, etc. will be generated, and so far there has been no conventional web cutting apparatus devised in the prior art which can remove the dust.
When packing the beverage, the most important to be concerned with is the sanitary problems; in other words, foreign materials must not be mixed into the beverage
When the web 1 is cut by the upper and lower blades, it is necessary to maintain a highly sanitary atmosphere. However, when a web having a base material of paper is used, paper dust is generated, and there is no guarantee that such paper dust will not adhere to part of the container, such as the inner surface, and mix with the beverage. Nothing in prior art devices provide any means to solve such problems